


Silver

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris returns from filming in Pittsburgh with a surprise for Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: talk of body piercing (not what I would consider explicit, but the extremely needle-shy might be squicked)

Zach wished he could’ve picked Chris up at the airport, but he was needed on set all day. Luckily, his scenes weren’t too demanding, as all he could think about was getting home to the boyfriend he hadn’t seen (or touched) in weeks. Adrian punched him lightly on the arm at the quick exit he made at the end of the day.

He decided to wait to call Chris until he was home and showered, but Zach was pleasantly surprised to see Chris’ car in his own driveway as he pulled up. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend rolling around on the floor with Noah.

“After all this time, I come home to find you in the arms – well, paws – of my dog!” Zach gasped in mock outrage. “You brazen hussy!”

“What can I say?” said Chris as he popped up off the floor. “You never fetch me my slippers.”

Zach pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. God, he’d missed this, just having Chris warm and solid in his arms. It was the longest they’d been apart since getting together, and Zach let himself sink into the satisfying familiarity of the moment. Phone sex was great – especially with Chris’ filthy mouth and total lack of shame – but it couldn’t compare to this.

“I’m home now,” Chris whispered against Zach’s lips. They stayed like that, just content to breathe the same air, until Noah whined at the lack of attention.

Zach sighed and bent down to scratch him behind the ears. “Guess he wants dinner.”

Chris gaped at the dog. “I already fed you, you gluttonous canine. This is LA, pooch. If you get fat, no one will love you.”

“Please don’t give my dog a complex. He’s needy enough as it is.”

“I’m sorry, Noah,” Chris sighed. “You know I didn’t mean it.” He held out his hand, but Noah didn’t budge.

Zach chuckled. “That’s right, boy. Hold out for a bribe. Make him earn your love.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Chris said with a pronounced roll of his eyes. “Cookie?”

Noah’s ears perked up, and he bounded after Chris to the pantry where his treats were kept. Zach sighed happily and plopped down on the couch, pleased at the simple sight of Chris’ hoodie thrown over the back. “Y’know,” he mused, “I’m really glad you’re here, but I have to say I’m surprised to find you quite so… clothed.”

Chris came back into the living room, followed by a very self-satisfied Noah. “What, you think I’m so desperate for you that after a mere five weeks with no sex, I would fling my naked body at you the minute you walked in the door?”

“Um. Yes.”

The younger man grinned. “Well, okay, ordinarily you’d be right, but I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Tell me you did not get drunk and wake up with Denzel’s face tattooed on your ass.”

“Zach, the man is an Academy Award winning actor and the embodiment of dignity and class, and while my ass is certainly magnificent in its own right, it is not the appropriate place for his stately visage.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“No, alright?” said Chris with exasperation as he pulled Zach toward the bedroom. “It’s not a tattoo.”

“Good,” murmured Zach, trapping Chris against the doorframe. “You know I’m the only one allowed to mark you.”

Chris hissed softly as Zach pressed their bodies together, wriggling a little against Zach’s chest. He slipped out of Zach’s embrace with a mischievous little smile, leaving the bedroom lights off but switching on the lamp by the bed. He gestured for Zach to sit down on the bed while he stood in the soft yellow glow of the lamp.

With a slightly shy dip of his head, Chris carefully pulled his shirt off. Gleaming silver in the low light were two rings, one in each of Chris’ nipples. He stood there silently as Zach looked him over. The older man didn’t speak for a long time, and Chris seemed to grow nervous under his gaze.

“I just… You know how much I like my nipples played with, how sensitive they are. I’ve just always kind of wondered what it would be like, and I got them done soon after I left so they would be mostly healed by the time I got back, and you really need to say something right now, Zach, please. Oh fuck, you hate them. Do you hate them?”

“No,” said Zach quietly, placing his hand on Chris’ hip to draw his lover closer. “I don’t hate them at all. I wouldn’t have thought… I’d probably have tried to talk you out of it, but now…”

Chris’ shoulders relaxed with relief. “So… they’re okay?”

“Chris, on you, they’re beautiful.” Zach raised a hand, then stopped short. “May I?”

“Yeah. But they’re still a little tender, so be gentle.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else,” Zach said with a hushed kind of awe. He circled the tip of his finger around Chris’ left nipple, making it draw up tight. Then he gave the lightest of tugs on the ring, and Chris visibly shivered. Yes, these were certainly a welcome addition.

Zach scooted back on the bed, dropping his hand to Chris’ hip to pull the younger man to kneel above him. The urgency he’d felt upon first seeing Chris had smoldered into a slow burn, fed by Chris’ mixture of excitement and nervousness at putting his body on display like this.

Zach leaned in to press a kiss above Chris’ heart while gently running his hands up and down the younger man’s sides. “Did it hurt, baby?”

“Yeah,” Chris whispered, and Zach could just barely make out the flush in his cheeks in the dim light. “A little.”

“Tell me.”

“Well,” Chris said, settling himself on Zach’s thighs as the older man caressed his arms, his shoulders, his back – anywhere but the two silver rings. “I found this really awesome place downtown. It took me a couple of days to work up the nerve, but one night after shooting wrapped, I went.”

“And?” Zach brushed his thumb down the soft trail of hair leading from Chris’ navel to the waistband of his jeans.

“And I talked to the piercer for awhile. She was really nice – didn’t try to talk me into anything. She took me back into the piercing studio. I thought it would be scarier. I took off my shirt – I still had the love bite you gave me beneath my collarbone. She was pretty impressed.”

Zach growled softly at the memory.  Chris had begged Zach to mark him before he left, and Zach had obliged enthusiastically and repeatedly. “She didn’t get to see any of the others, did she?”

Chris chuckled, resting his hands on Zach’s shoulders. “No, you jealous twit. She asked who I belonged to.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Someone I love very much. Someone who loves me.”

Zach’s heart sped up. They didn’t say the words very often – it would be all too easy to slip and say them in public, so hearing them out loud always made him a bit off-balance, in the best way. He closed his eyes to let the emotions burn through him. “What happened next?”

“It was kind of weird. I thought it would hurt worse than it did, but when she cleaned my nipples with that cold alcohol swab, they got all hard and the needle just felt sort of… intense.”

“You little deviant,” Zach chuckled darkly. “Wish I could’ve seen your face.”

“Hey, don’t get any weird ideas about needles in the bedroom.”

“Don’t worry,” Zach said. “Even I have my limits.”

“Good. And I’ve just about reached mine,” Chris said, gently shoving Zach so he fell back on the bed. “Now get your clothes off and fuck me already.”

“So demanding,” Zach mused, divesting himself of his shirt but unable to do anything about his pants until Chris moved. Which he did, but only to crawl over Zach and kiss him into the mattress. Once Zach was thoroughly breathless, Chris helped him slither out of his pants before getting rid of his own.

“What do you want, Chris?” Zach asked softly.

“Wanna ride you,” the younger man moaned without hesitation.

“Perfect.” Zach built himself a stack of pillows against the headboard and knelt with his back against it while Chris picked the lube off the nightstand.

“Getting low,” he said, frowning at the nearly empty tube. “Hope your hand’s not about to fall off at the wrist.”

“Oh, like you weren’t doing the same thing.”

Chris grinned and straddled Zach’s thighs. “Do the honors?”

Zach slicked his fingers and reached beneath Chris to probe at his hole. Chris whimpered at the intrusion, and Zach craned his neck up to tease at the silver rings. He covered first one then the other nipple with his mouth, poking his tongue through the ring and tugging gently. Then he pulled back to blow cool air at the moist flesh and metal, making Chris gasp. He pulled again at each ring, with his teeth this time and less gently, until Chris was moaning steadily and rocking down on his hand.

“Zach, _please_. ‘S been so long – don’t know if I can hold out.”

The older man knew the feeling. He rubbed lube over his own cock and helped Chris position his hips above him. The younger man sank down slowly, and Zach had to dig his fingers into the sheets to keep from thrusting up. The position was one of Zach’s favorites – it was intimate and offered an incomparable view.

As Chris rose up on his knees, Zach placed his hands on the younger man’s thighs to feel the flexing muscles. He let Chris rock up and down on his own a few times before surging up to meet him in the middle, burying himself in the tight heat of his lover’s body. “Missed you so much,” Zach whispered, wrapping one arm around Chris’ waist and using the other to pull his head down for a deep, forceful kiss.

It wasn’t long before Chris’ sighs turned into moans, his cock trapped between their bodies. “Zach, _oh_ … so good… touch me. Please.”

Zach reached between them to wrap his fingers around Chris’ erection, stroking slowly but firmly. Chris grasped at the older man’s shoulders impatiently, and with a smile Zach closed his mouth around Chris’ right nipple, sucking hard.

Chris’ whole body stiffened as he came, head thrown back, but the only sound that left his mouth was a whispered “ _Zach_ ,” and that was enough to push the older man over the edge. His climax was silent but intense, all his energy focused into and through his lover’s body.

When he could think again, he felt Chris’ arms wrap tightly around him, holding him so close he could feel the younger man’s heartbeat against his cheek. Wishing he could stay like that forever felt trite and cliché, but there were truly few places he felt so comfortable in his own skin.  But eventually they had to separate, and Zach stretched his cramped legs as he slid down to lie on the bed. Chris settled himself half on top of Zach, kissing him lazily and letting just enough of his weight press Zach to the mattress that the older man felt anchored, secure.

“Mmmm,” Chris hummed against Zach’s lips. “Five weeks is a long time.”

“Your point?” asked Zach with a smile, knowing exactly where Chris was going with this.

“Just saying… Once is not going to be enough.”

“That so?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Chris nipped his lower lip lightly. “Don’t even think that twice’ll do it.”

“You have some high expectations.”

“I also have you in my bed and nowhere to be for the next 48 hours.”

Zach moaned loudly in delight and rolled them both over until he had Chris pinned beneath him. He plucked gently at one of the rings glinting in the warm lamplight and swallowed Chris’ answering gasp, giddy as a child with a shiny new toy.


End file.
